


Frustrated

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frustration, Hogsmeade, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius quite enjoyed that accidental kiss, and was hoping for a repeat performance. When it doesn't happen, he starts to feel a little frustrated.





	Frustrated

_Well_ , Scorpius decided, _this is frustrating_. Normally he loves the walk back from Hogsmeade. Enjoys the cool crisp air, the sound of gravel crunching under his feet. Loves how Hogwarts slowly emerges from behind the trees, the frisson of old magic making his skin shiver. 

_Not this evening, though_. Tonight, all he feel is a growing sense of annoyance that is entirely attributable to the man walking beside him; his best-friend, and one-time kiss. Albus Potter.

Its been two weeks since they’d shared approximately half a second of a kiss in their dorm room. 

Scorpius had loved it, having been half-hoping for a snog since he’d caught a crush on Al at the start of the year. The kiss buzzed around his brain like a lazy snitch; made his tummy coil in pleasure when he thought about it. Scorpius had decided he wanted another go, maybe even make it _something they did_ , but therein lay the source of his vexation. Albus, it seemed, was as shy about kissing as he was about everything else. 

Albus, who is walking next to him now. Every now and again, their shoulders meet. They have always walked closely, all the better to tickle and whisper to each other, but now every touch sends shivers down Scor’s spine. 

Albus, whose calloused, warm hand is gently holding his elbow; steering him around the ruts and obstacles in their path. This, too, is nothing new. Al has been his unofficial protector since they were eleven. But this feeling of each finger searing his skin, making him want more, is brilliant, and new, and incredibly frustrating. 

Tonight is their first ‘official’ date, Scorpius having swallowed his pride and actually asked if Albus wished to accompany him to Hogsmeade. He’d actually felt nervous, stuttering over the words like they hadn’t visited the village together dozens of time. Honestly! If Scorpius counted the number of late night chats, shared meals, drinks in the Three Broomsticks and afternoons spent dozing next to the Lake, this must be about their thousandth date. 

Scorpius takes a sneaky look at his best-friend. _Ugh, so irritating. Hair like a nest of crows, and those bloody green eyes that shine like a freshly mown lawn_. He briefly considers kissing him there and then, but too much Malfoy breeding holds him back. He’d made it an official date, so it was about time that Albus returned the favour. 

_Merlin. Potter hadn’t even tried to hold his hand._

“Scorpius?… You okay? You’re frowning...”

The words that Scorpius actually wants to say stick in his throat like a bloody bezoar stone. Which Scor half-hopes it is, because his chest feel tight and his stomach is rolling like he’s been poisoned. Instead, he mutters some nonsense about it being a _perfect night to be out._

“Absolutely perfect” is the response, and Scorpius realises that Al’s eyes never leave his face. They pass under one of the oak tree that line the path back to Hogwarts and shadows surround them both. Scorpius feels those hands clutching his elbow once more, but this time it feels somehow _different_. Al is holding him just a tiny bit _tighter_ , just a tiny bit more _purposefully_. Goosebumps ripple over his skin, and Scorpius thinks his heart might just hammer out of his chest. 

Those hands were firm enough now to stop Scorpius in his tracks. Albus is whispering something that is slightly too quiet for Scorpius to hear, something about _wanting it to be perfect_ , and then he’s moving closer. Leaning in, and cupping Scor’s cheek so incredibly gently. 

The kiss is tiny, barely there. A brush on his lips and then the lightest ghost of a touch over his cheeks. Its over before it’s even begun. 

Scorpius doesn’t care. 

He’s beyond happy; feels like he could fly back to the castle without a broomstick. Feels like a part of his soul is exposed for the whole world to see. It might not have been the big passionate snog he’d read about in his novels, but right now that doesn’t matter. 

Scorpius is sure it’s going to be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments on the previous chapter. I cannot adequately express how lovely you all are xxxx


End file.
